Technical Field
The invention relates to an epitaxy base and a light-emitting device, and particularly relates to an epitaxy base adapted to produce a light-emitting device and a light-emitting device capable of emitting a white light.
Related Art
Since light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages of long service life, small volume, high shock resistance, low heat generation and low power consumptions, etc., it has been widely used as indicators or light sources of home appliances and various equipment. In recent years, the LEDs are developed towards a trend of multi-color and high brightness, so that application domains thereof have been expanded to large outdoor billboards, traffic lights, and related domains. In the future, the LED probably becomes a main illumination light source having both of a power saving effect and an environmental protection effect.
Generally, in order to make the LED to emit lights of different colors, a fluorescent adhesive layer is formed on the LED disposed on a base through a mold adhesive filling method. When the light emitted by the LED irradiates the fluorescent adhesive layer, the light is converted to emit light of other colors. However, according to the above method, the adhesive filling process is additionally performed after fabrication of the LED is completed, which is relatively complicated in procedure.